Si lo amas, dejalo ir
by Artemiza
Summary: Luna sabe que la unica manera de que Kaoru cumpla su sueño es que se valla. Tambien sabe que el no se cree capas de dejarla. Asi que hara lo que sea, para que el cumpla su sueño, por mas que le duela la distancia...


La serie y los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia sí.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Si lo amas, déjalo ir. Esa frase no para de rondar por mi cabeza.

- Luna ¿Qué aras? –me pregunta mi amiga de color rosa.

- No se Chako, no se –le miento.

Si se que haré, lo mejor para Kaoru.

Hace un año los chicos y yo regresamos a la colonia. Y digamos que Kaoru y yo dejamos de ser solo amigos. A mi pesar, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se asome por mi rostro al recordarlo.

_Estaba sentada en la sala de control de la nave, contemplando las maravillosas estrellas. De pronto una vos interrumpió mis pensamientos, una vos muy varonil, grave, suave y tan… sexy. Mis mejillas se tornan de un color carmín, al pensar eso de mi "amigo" Kaoru. _

_- Luna, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tan sola y a oscuras? –me dice Kaoru con un extraño tono feliz en su vos._

_Cuando llega a mi campo visión, el corazón me da un vuelco. Está tan… lindo, ya la vez tan extraño. En su rostro, sus ojos brillan de una forma especial que no logro descifrar, y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa terna y dulce, algo sumamente extraño en el._

_- ¿Yo? Nada, solo… contemplaba las estrellas –le respondo feliz._

_Siento como él se sienta cerca mío… muy cerca mío. No es que no me guste tenerlo tan cerca… de hecho me encanta, pero igual logra que me ponga nerviosa, aunque no se la razón_

_- Son hermosas ¿no? –me comenta de repente, mientras mantiene su vista perdida en el cielo._

_- Si, es hermoso –le digo, mientras contemplo la magnífica vista que se extiende enzima mío. _

_Así estuvimos un rato conversando. Kaoru me conto lo que Louis le dijo antes de morir, me alegra que el tema ya no lo amargue como antes. Y yo le conté que creía que era muy buena que el manejara la nave que nos llevaría a la tormenta, que sabía que no podíamos estar en mejores manos._

_Como si estuviéramos sincronizados Kaoru y yo dimos vuelta la cara al mismo tiempo, y nos miraos a los ojos. Desde ese momento deje de pensar en lo que hacía, y empecé a ser movida por una fuerza dentro mi, que no conocía. Lentamente fuimos acercándonos más y mas, podía sentir su aliento, su calor… sus labios rosando los míos, esa maravillosa sensación que me invadió al sentirlo tan cerca mío…_

Una sensación que no fue la última vez que probé. Desde ese beso, Kaoru y yo supimos lo que sentíamos. Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el día en que nos enfrentamos a la tormenta gravitacional, y que Kaoru me grito que viviera, con una desesperación y una angustia que me dejo helada, con un amor que me llena de felicidad. Tuve algunos problemas, como lo fue, el tener que decirle a Bell que no quería nada con él, aunque claro, se lo aclare mejor cuando los chicos no estuvieron oyendo.

Al principio no quisimos que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro, pero como toda verdad, se termino sabiendo. Pero me hizo feliz. Por un año, fui muy feliz, estaba sana y salva en la colonia, acompañada por mis mejores amigos, a los que tanto quiero, y por Kaoru, el chico al que amo. Solo necesitaba de eso para ser feliz, tener la gente que quiero a mi lado, y feliz.

Pero nada dura para siempre, viví barias veces en vida, situaciones que me demostraron, que quiera o no, la felicidad nunca dura eternamente. Ahora lo estoy viviendo de nuevo, una situación que me hace sentir, tremenda mente feliz, pero a la vez desdichada…

_- Luna, tengo que contarte algo –me dice Kaoru de repente._

_Estamos en el sillón de mi casa. Hace unos minutos estuve disfrutando del maravilloso sabor de sus labios. El estaba feliz como siempre que disfrutamos el uno del otro, pero ahora su rostro muestra algo diferentes, esta extraño._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte intentando mostrarme tranquila._

_- Luna, yo… viste que últimamente me estuve preparando, para el examen de aprobación, de una academia espacial._

_- Si, lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con eso?_

_Le pregunte sospechando lo que me iba a contar. Estamos en vacaciones, pero pronto comenzaran las clases, y la academia espacial que hay cerca de estos lugares, pronto abrirá sus puertas y recibirá a los nuevos aspirantes a astronautas. Kaoru quiere entrar a esa academia, algo que me alegra mucho. Cualquiera que quiera entrar a esa academia debe pasar por un examen de aprobación, el lo dio la semana pasada. _

_- Bien, yo… recibí un mensaje de la academia. Me aprobaron, estoy adentro –me dijo aun con ese tono extraño._

_Yo lo primero que sentí fue felicidad, una enorme felicidad porque Kaoru estaba un paso más cerca de cumplir su sueño. Así que sin pensar en nada mas, y con mucha sinceridad, lo abrase._

_- Kaoru, me alegra mucho. Es buenísimo. Era obvio que te aceparían –le digo mientras lo abraso._

_- Luna… -me susurra el al oído._

_De pronto me doy cuenta de algo. El no corresponde a mi abraso. Me separo de él, y lo miro extrañada. El desvía la vista, y se queda mirando al vacio. Lo conozco demasiado como para saber que algo malod debe estar pasando._

_- ¿Qué sucede? Esto es muy bueno ¿Por qué no estás feliz? _

_- Luna… -me dice él en vos baja, mi preocupación aumenta al notar en su vos un tono de tristeza- para asistir a la academia… me tengo que ir… por tres años… no puedo dejarte por tres años…_

_Siento como todo se detiene. Tres años… para asistir a esa academia tiene que irse por tres años…_

Después de decirme eso Kaoru y yo discutimos un poco. Él no se cree capaz de irse por tanto tiempo. Yo tampoco me creo capaz de estar tanto tiempo lejos de él, pero… es su sueño, para cumplirlo debe irse. Otra vez esa frase viene a mi mente, "Si lo quieres, déjalo ir". No podre estar con él, sabiendo que por mi culpa no cumple su sueño.

No puedo dejar que él se quede. Y sé que hay una forma de que sea más fácil para él irse a la academia. Que el crea que ya no lo quiero, que no sufriré su ausencia. Es muy difícil hacerle creer que ya no lo quiero después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero hay una forma. En un momento la pondré en práctica. Después de esto, él no dudara en irse la academia… por más que me duela…

_______________________________________________________________________________________Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que me dejen rewies, sino les gusto, aunque sea para decirme porque. Si les gusto, que me lo digan me ayudara a continuar la historia más rápido. Este capítulo lo narro Luna, el próximo, lo va a narrar Kaoru.


End file.
